Magna Storm
by talinsquall
Summary: Sephiroth hopes to "find" himself by leaving. Leon tries to negotiate. Riku's left to find Sora again. DISCONTINUED. Seph/Leon. Cid/Vin. Riku/Sora. Yaoi, OOC, Lemons, BDSM, Mpreg, Angst, Cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My depression has come early this year. Hence this story, consisting of Riku/Sora, Sephiroth/Leon, and Cloud/? (No, this time it's not Zack.) I've only written the person I am pairing with Cloud once, and it was my first legitimate disaster, so if you see inconsistencies, so be it. This whole mini-series is going to be a total stream of consciousness thing. Straight from brain to computer. Never had beta. Never will. I've only been sorry once. Ho boy, was it a BIG sorry! For those who remember, it was my first attempt at AkuRoku and Xemnas/Saix. Yeah, yeah. Keep ya laughter to yourself. Thank you. Vincent Valentine comes from Final Fantasy 7. In my stories, he is Sephiroth's father and Riku's grandfather forever.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Last week, Riku left to retrieve a wayward Sora... again. Now Sephiroth wishes to leave. How does Vincent deal? The usual.

Pairings: Established Cid/Vin, Sephiroth/Leon, Riku/Sora, Cloud/?

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC-Responsible-Mayor/Adopted Son-Kitten Leon, Doting Daddy/Grandaddy OOC Vincent, Captain CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Later MPREG (Blame the Blessed Mako! I love it so.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Magna Storm - Part I **

XXX

_**One night in Radiant Garden…**_

"Come on down! Come on, Ah say! Ya know Ah'm getting too old for this shit!" Cid Highwind hollered up to the roof of the old Restoration Committee's House, waving frantic arms, while puffing away on one of his last cigarettes. The nicotine-encrusted muscle in his chest withered to the sound of his beloved Dark Angel's heart-wrenching sobs.

"No! Why should I? My baby's leaving me to Gods knows where, hoping to 'find' himself, and he doesn't want me to go with him. He's so innocent, Cid. You know how people are! He could be hurt, and I won't be there to comfort him."

The Captain usually gave his Missus a lot of leeway in the sanity department, but this statement stopped the understanding cold. "Vince, Ah love ya more than mah tea, but we both know there ain't nothing in all the Worlds that could hurt the psycho."

Cid barely dodged the shots fired from Cerberus's triple barrels. "Shit! Fine! He ain't a psycho. Mah mistake. All them people fell on his sword by accident and he sets fires in his sleep."

The red cape, on the roof, emitted a dangerous rustle. "You're not helping, Highwind."

With a big sigh, Cid carefully climbed the ladder he had built, since the last time Vincent had decided to roost up on the roof. After making sure the footing proved sound, he sat down next to his love, resting a broad back against the chimney. "Vince, why ya goin' on like this? Sephiroth said he'd only be gone for a little bit and he'd check in on ya every weekend. When Riku left last week, for Destiny Islands, ya didn't bat an eye."

Vincent rested a weary head on Cid's strong shoulder, while the tip of his cape lovingly wiped red eyes. "The situation is different with Riku. From the first moment we met, I can feel him through our connection with the Darkness. No matter where he is, I can communicate with him, as he can with me. A bond I shall forever cherish."

"With Sephiroth, I have no such thing. I have tried so hard. Even with Riku's help, and Chaos's might, my attempts have proven futile. Chaos believes Hojo did something to Sephiroth, while a babe. Even long dead, that cursed monster still plagues our family."

Cid had automatically tensed up, at the sound of Hojo's name. "Can Riku and Sephiroth talk to each other through the Darkness?"

Vincent's head lowered even further, so the long black hair shielded his countenance. "Yes, they told me they can. Sometimes I can sense the undercurrents from Riku. However, they use it against me, Cid. My baby and grandbaby keep things from me. I know it."

Wrapping a steady arm around Vincent's shaking shoulders, Cid kissed a pale temple. "They don't do it to hurt ya, Hunny. It's jest the Valentine guilt comin' to the fore. Lotsa bones rattlin' around them closets. Maybe they think the less ya know, the less ya hurt, and the less climbin' Ah gotta do up to this roof."

Turning his head, Vincent buried his nose in Cid's neck, inhaling the comforting scent. "Hmph. Silly children. At first glance, I forgave all, and shall continue to forgive. Why must they continue to fret is beyond my understanding."

Cid released a chuckle towards his mate's blindness. "Hmm. Sephiroth and Riku angst 'bout everythin' under the moon and stars. Ya sure y'all related?"

Biting hard on Cid's collarbone, in rebuke, Vincent smiled a little, hearing a groan. "Tease me at your peril, Captain. It will take little tonight to stir my Demons."

A large, scarred hand reached up to lift Vincent's visage.

Lusty eyes, the color of the sky, met sensuous pools of beckoning crimson.

"The Captain never starts nothing he can't finish."

Purring, Vincent wrapped long arms around Cid's hard muscled waist. "I am not sure, My Love. From what I heard earlier, you are far too old for this 'shit."

Growling, Cid moved in to feast on yearning lips. "Talk 'bout teasin'. Ya know what happens when ya curse in front of me, Vince."

Subtle hands moving lower to caress, Vincent made sure Cid saw Chaos's fangs. A long tongue darted out to wet kiss-plumped lips. "Chaos says, we shall be fucked so long and hard, our Sky shall have to carry us off the roof. I say my Captain seems too feeble and old to even get his cock up."

Knowing full well Chaos played with him, Cid leaped for the bait anyway. "Demonic bitch. Ah'll show ya who's old!"

All actions ceased, to the sound of a discrete, but loud, cough from below.

Suddenly remembering, Cid's eyes widened.

Raising his head, Cid peered over the roof, to view his blushing forgotten adopted son, Squall Leonhart, now called Leon. "Heh. Forgot all 'bout ya, Son. Sorry. Um. Ya catch the gist of the problem?"

Veering an embarrassed gaze to the side, Leon nodded a firm Yes. "I'll go speak with Sephiroth. I believe his leaving would prove detrimental to Radiant Garden's security, since we're still recovering from the battle with the Organization, and Maleficent hasn't been found. Once Riku returns, with Sora, Sephiroth can go find whatever he thinks he needs."

Attempting to ignore Vincent's lower massaging, Cid's grin lit up the night sky. "That's mah boy! Spoken like a true politician! Ya go talk Seph inta stayin', while Ah prove his Daddy's a liar! Whoa! Hey now, Hunny! Gonna need that inna moment. Tee hee."

Blush growing, Leon started to walk towards the Dark Depths. Halting at the entrance to the Bailey, he half-turned. "Cid? Are you sure you're not going to fall off the roof?"

Leon paled, as Cid's pants flew down, followed by a demonic chuckle.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Son! Ain't fallen off yet! Whoohoo!"

Not wishing to scar his prudish senses any longer, Leon decided a night-time jog would prove beneficial to his health. Twirling around, the red-faced Lion ran off towards his fate, with the echo of erotic moans and sighs ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapters is definitely tinged by Dissidia. Whenever I write Sephiroth, I actually hear him speaking with his Japanese voice. I love his American voice, but the Japanese has a whole different quality to it. Intelligent. Aristocratic. A true Demi-God. It also helps you can play him with just his leather pants on. Yummy-yum. Kweh? All this time, I've been writing Sephiroth's eyes as blue. *looks through shiny postcard book* Sigh. They're green. Aren't they. My bad. Hey! This means the cubs will have eyes like Laguna! Score! Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair come from Final Fantasy 7. In my stories, Vincent is Sephiroth's father and Riku's grandfather forever.

Addendum A/N: Sex scene's in the next chapter. Promise. In fact, it's the whole chapter. I'm pacing myself with this mini-series. I think it's for the better.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Sephiroth wishes to leave, and 'find' himself. Mayor Leon decides to negotiate.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon, Later Riku/Sora, Later Cloud/?

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), OOC-Responsible-Mayor/Adopted Son-Kitten Leon, Sane-Ultra-Seme Sephiroth, Cid-inspired Cursing, Later MPREG (Blame the Blessed Mako! I love it so.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Magna Storm - Part II**

XXX

_**Same night in Radiant Garden…**_

Leon jogged past the Bailey, down the Great Maw, on his way to The Dark Depths. The path lit by magical fire torches set up by Merlin, for night-time patrols.

Spying his intended quarry, the Lion halted with a gasp of awe.

Bathed in the ever constant glow of surrounding torches, Sephiroth performed katas with an unconscious grace, born of years of practice. For once, he had removed the trademark leather coat, shoulder, and stomach guards, leaving the tightly muscled chest bare, allowing his wings to spread out to their full ebony-tinged glory.

Leon's rapt attention would be brought back, to the task at hand, by the brittle tone radiating throughout Sephiroth's smooth voice.

"Cursed monster, indeed. I believe Hojo plagued me, with enhanced hearing, for the sole reason of hearing my father copulate with the coarse yokel."

Lion's glare in full effect, Leon stepped forward, quick to defend his adoptive father. "From what I understand, your father loves Cid deeply. Could you please stop making fun of him? He's done everything he can to welcome both you, and Riku, into our family. While Riku's been grateful, you've been nothing, but condescending and downright mean."

Masamune dissipating, Sephiroth stood up straight, hands on slim hips, with head tilted in thought. "How delightful to hear the Lion defending his Pride. Overhearing your conversation, with the Captain, I feared I would be met by the Mayor of Radiant Garden. Although, if you do wish to talk me into staying, I believe you should be more agreeable with your delivery."

Leon frowned. Eyebrows furrowed, with consternation. "Cloud told me SOLDIERS believed in truth and honor above all things. I don't find any honor in spying on a person's private conversations."

With a light chuckle, Sephiroth crossed his arms across his chest. "Strife has always had an idealized view of what being a SOLDIER actually entails. It did not help his first, and only mate, happened to be my best friend, Zackary Fair. While Zackary epitomized the best in humanity, his ideals did not help him to be a SOLDIER at all."

"As for my conduct, well, my father was once a Turk, of the highest standing. I am merely following my true nature. By the by, could you tell me where my son is?"

Lowering Lionheart, from his shoulder, a confused Leon took a step forward. "You know full well where Riku is. He followed Sora to Destiny Islands. Even if he wasn't there, you can speak to him through the Darkness."

Taking his own step towards an unsuspecting Leon, Sephiroth's smirk became more pronounced. "Ah, yes. Destiny Islands. Far away, from me, and my father, who needs his support more than ever. Can you explain to my why my only son had to travel so far to retrieve his wandering mate… again."

Deep in thought, Leon's grip on Lionheart loosened. His vision veering away from Sephiroth's unblinking eyes, down to the ground. "Mate? Sora told me he and Riku decided to stay best friends. Nothing more. My little brother felt confused with Riku's confession. He said Riku wouldn't let him breathe and think things through. Sora said he wished to go back to Destiny Islands to visit Kairi. I agreed, thinking it was best, for now."

Leon's blue-grey gaze directed itself back, to view Sephiroth's face. "They're barely out of their teens. Riku shouldn't have pushed Sora so hard. He's still dealing with the mental integration with Roxas. All my brother wants is rest. Once you informed Riku, of the Mako's ability to change a male, so he could bear children, Riku hounded Sora day-and-night. Can you blame me for sending my little brother to where he could feel safe?"

Leon halted the condemnation, with a yelp. When he faced a snarling Sephiroth, wings fully unfurled, due to his fury.

With a disdainful flick of the wrist, Sephiroth smacked Lionheart out of Leon's grasp, embedding the sword, deep, into the canyon side. The other hand closed tight around Leon's neck, close to crushing it, with the enhanced grip.

Ignoring Leon's fruitless clawing, and tugging, Sephiroth brought the Lion's wide-eyed face close, so there would be no misunderstanding between them. "You interfered in my son's happiness and emotional well-being. Because of your misguided and prudish advice, my boy has lived a week of almost constant pain, due to being removed from his natural mate. Even though my father suffers greatly, he begged me not to punish you."

Releasing Leon's throat, Sephiroth glared down at Leon, who had fallen to his knees, clutching his neck.

Nostrils flaring, Sephiroth inhaled the surrounding air. Senses catching something unexpected, he swiftly bent down to one knee. Large hand coming around to grasp Leon's surprising erection, straining through leather pants.

Attempting to gain his breath back, an embarrassed Leon grabbed hold of Sephiroth's wrist, with both hands. "What the-! Let go!"

Sephiroth's grip loosened. However, instead of releasing the member, he used the palm of his hand to lightly knead and encourage the blood flow.

Sephiroth's feline eyes, no longer glinted with anger, but amusement and rising lust. "I see the Lion takes after his little brother more than believed. Pain, with a sense of danger, makes the blood run hot. Tell me, Little One. Do you still wish to 'negotiate' with me? Do you still want me to stay here in Radiant Garden? Do not lie to me of civic duties and security responsibilities. The falsehoods of a statesman, spilling from such a pretty mouth, angers me in a way you would not find to your liking."

Realizing he would not be released, without a true answer, Leon let go of Sephiroth's wrist, and covered his red face with both hands. "Yes. I don't know what you think you'll find by traveling to the other Worlds. From what Vincent, and Cloud, told me, you've already traveled through all the Worlds, Light and Dark. If you didn't find what you were looking for before; what makes you think you'll find it now? At least, please tell me what you're searching for. Perhaps I could help you find it."

Removing his hand, from Leon's crotch, a lightly smiling Sephiroth carefully moved Leon's hands away from the blushing face. Once he viewed Leon's tear-filled gaze, his smile became even wider. "I think you already have, Pretty Lion. Ever since my reunion with my son and father, Riku has been pestering me to have a family of my own. For some odd reason, he wishes to be plagued by a multitude of siblings."

Freeing Leon's shaking hands, Sephiroth rested a forearm on his upraised knee. "After much thought, and conversations with my father, I have decided to travel, hoping to find a strong mate to bear my children. Having talked with my father before, about leaving, I had no idea he would react so. His mind can be so choosy with its memories sometimes."

Since Sephiroth released his arms, Leon had scrunched himself into a tight ball, resting his chin on top of bent knees. Blue-grey eyes peered over to meet Sephiroth's glowing Mako green. "Strong mate? What does strength have to do with it?"

Reaching over, Sephiroth gently moved a lock of Leon's bangs to the side. With delight, he noticed, when Leon unconsciously leaned into the touch. "The Mako, in my bodily fluids, is a highly concentrated mixture. Only Strife and Riku come close to my natural Mako levels. I need to find a mate strong enough to withstand the potential poisoning. From what I ascertained, reading the Destiny Islands' hospital files, Riku's birth mother barely survived giving birth to Riku. She knew the Mako was poisoning her to death, but she refused to kill my son, even though he had been forced on her by Hojo. A woman, whom I will never know, but shall be eternally grateful to."

With a swift twist of the body, Sephiroth sat himself right next to Leon. Noting the Lion's subtle shivering, he pretended the cold night air to be the cause.

Wrapping long arms around a surprised Leon's upper body, Sephiroth held him close. His enhancements ensuring he would never feel the cold, although he sat nude to the waist. "Having also read the medical reports, Riku feared for Sora's future well-being. However, Merlin reassured my son, before he left, Sora would be fine if he bore Riku's children. Since Sora is the Keyblader, the Light inside of him is powerful enough to negate any side-effects the Mako would produce."

Hoping he didn't seem too forward, but yearning for Sephiroth's heady warmth, Leon took a chance, resting his head against Sephiroth's waiting shoulder. "Mako poisoning. Never thought about that. I can see why you feel you would have to travel, to find a suitable mate. Someone who's Light shines almost as strong as Sora's. Except for Aerith, I don't know of anyone else. Except for King Mickey, and from what he's told me, he doesn't swing that way."

Leon received the response he had been hoping for, when he heard Sephiroth's deep chuckle. "While I have always been inclined towards males, King Mickey would be pushing things a tad too far."

Turning his head, Sephiroth buried his nose in Leon's long locks, inhaling the rich scent. "You well know there is someone else right here, in Radiant Garden, who's inner Light shines almost as bright as Sora's, and I do not speak of the rocket scientist married to my father. Tell me, Pretty Lion. Why do you constantly try to shield your Light away? If released, the aura from your soul would be blinding."

Blush returning quickly to his cheeks, Leon hid his face against Sephiroth's neck. "Sis, I mean Aerith, taught me how to shield myself, when I first landed in Traverse Town. I always wondered why people were drawn to me, even when I tried to hide. It's horrible, when you're a mercenary, attempting to do an undercover mission." "

"Aerith said my Light was the reason why. Unless I'm giving orders, I hate being the center of attention. When I shield, I seem to be able to blend in better. Never seemed to work with you, though. You always find me, wherever I am, like Riku with Sora."

Drawing the Lion out of hiding, Sephiroth cupped Leon's face with both hands. Blazing Mako green searched hesitant eyes of stormy blue-grey. "If you wish me to stay in Radiant Garden, you know what your answer must be. However, I must warn you. I am not a gentle lover, nor an understanding one. The furious Beast you have seen, embodied in Strife, is nothing compared to mine. To be able to carry my child, the shields must come down. Desiring eyes shall follow you, wherever you go. I acknowledge this, but my Beast will not. During these times, you shall have to temper my Darkness-induced jealousy and rage, with your Light."

Frightened gaze lowering, Leon ran shaking hands up-and-down Sephiroth's rock-like forearms. Even now, he could feel Sephiroth barely keeping his Darkness in check. "Stay with me, Sephiroth. Be my husband and father of my children. The eyes of others do not matter, as long as yours do not wander from mine. My Light shall temper your Darkness. I promise you."

Slowly standing up, Sephiroth bent down, picking Leon up, like a child.

With a small sigh of relief, feeling the constant weight of responsibility finally falling away, Leon wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, and rested a weary head against his solid chest. "All these years, I've been waiting for someone to watch my back. Thank you, Husband."

Placing a light kiss to the top of his new Mate's forehead, Sephiroth sent a heartfelt "Good Night" to his excited grown-up son, all the way in Destiny Islands, through the Darkness.

Reaffirming the firm hold around Leon's slumbering body, Sephiroth wrapped his vast wings around them both. "So be it."

The pair disappeared from the Dark Depths, leaving an eddy of black feathers behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important A/N!**: The next chapter, dealing with Riku/Sora will be **hardcore**. I cannot emphasize this enough. More along the lines of my Final Fantasy 7 stories. Riku/Sora are eighteen and over, and Riku's been chasing Sora for over a week, while in great pain. He's not going to be very understanding with Sora's usual Bwuh?-Ooh Shiny! Personality. Their part is also going to be one big SPOILER for KH 358/2 Days. If you find 'animalistic domination' distasteful, like a lot of the readers did with "Precious In My Hands," please skip the next chapter, and move along to Cloud's part. Thank you.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Sephiroth 'finds' himself in Leon.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon, Later Riku/Sora, Later Cloud/?

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, OOC-Kitten Leon, Sane-Ultra-Seme Sephiroth, Doting Daddy/Grandaddy OOC Vincent, Captain CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Later MPREG (Blame the Blessed Mako! I love it so.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Magna Storm - Part III**

XXX

_**The very next day…**_

Since Leon was the Mayor of Radiant Garden, he couldn't marry himself to Sephiroth.

So, bright and early, a proud Captain Cid flew the Missus, Aerith, and little sister Yuffie, along with the quietly jubilant couple, to Twilight Town, via Gummi Ship, for the nuptials.

Before the group left, Cloud congratulated Leon, in his own way, by giving Leon a Full Cure Materia he had been hiding from Yuffie for years.

Cloud murmured Leon would probably need it, since he wasn't enhanced. He knew Leon always wanted a big family. He hoped his friend's Light would prove strong enough, so the Mako wouldn't kill him.

Leon had no idea how to activate the little ball of light.

Of course, Yuffie pounced on the chance to show him.

Years of practice behind him, Cid shooed Yuffie away, with a curse-filled swat. "Leon don't need to learn how to use it. Sephiroth can do it for him. Better not hear its missin' later neither! Ya don't ever steal from Kin! Now git on the Gummi Ship, before Ah leave ya behind!"

Cloud apologized, since he didn't feel comfortable going to the wedding.

With a shake of the head, Leon halted Cloud's soft stuttering, with a smile, and brisk handshake.

Cloud had a hard time being in public at all. The more strangers around him. The worse his Darkness-induced psychosis seemed to become.

Knowing Cloud could barely stand Sephiroth, sane or not, Leon felt glad Cloud allowed himself to bend this much. "I consider you a good friend, Cloud. You know that, right? Take care of Radiant Garden, while I'm gone. Okay?"

Quickly lowering his gaze, Cloud crossed his arms across his chest, and nodded his head.

Ten minutes, after disembarking, at 8:00 am, to be exact, Sephiroth Valentine married Squall Leonhart in the Twilight Town City Hall Registrar's office.

Leon felt bad Riku and Sora couldn't make it to the wedding.

However, Vincent swore he kept Riku informed, up to the moment, of the proceedings. He stated Riku sent his love and would be bringing Sora home soon.

Flying back to Radiant Garden, after the celebratory brunch, Leon hid a once-again blushing face against Sephiroth's sturdy shoulder.

XXX

Having made their mutual vows to each other, the night before, Leon had fallen asleep, too emotionally tired to consummate the relationship with Sephiroth.

The next morning, Leon woke up, naked, in his own bed, covered by Sephiroth's great main wing. "Oh Gods! I can't believe I fell asleep on you! I'm sorry."

Sephiroth's amused Mako green eyes met contrite blue-grey, while caressing hands calmed Leon's tense body. "Do not fret, Pretty Lion. It was meant to be. I wish us to be married, before you become pregnant with my child. From what I have heard, you are quite old-fashioned, when it comes to things of this nature."

Reminded of his infamous prudish nature, a pouting Leon pummeled a lightly chuckling Sephiroth's chest. "In spite of what my little sister proclaims to all of Radiant Garden, I'm not a prude or uptight man-virgin! I just want a stable home for me and the babies. It's what I've always wanted, since I was placed in the Orphanage. Is that so wrong?"

Catching Leon's fists, in one hand, Sephiroth held them to his chest, while kissing Leon's forehead. "No, Little One. In fact, your dearest wish mirrors mine. With your guidance, and my strength, Radiant Garden shall truly become a stable place for our family."

Cuddling closer to Sephiroth's constant warmth, Leon's next words came out mere whispers, only a pair of enhanced ears could hear. "Promise, Husband?"

Embracing his unsure mate tight, Sephiroth's answer rang out clear and concise. "I promise, Squall."

XXX

Nearly flying, Sephiroth easily carried Leon over the threshold of Leon's, and now Sephiroth's, house.

When Sephiroth first returned from the Darkness, sane and whole, with Vincent's resolute help, he had taken up residence in Leon's old room, between Vincent's and Riku's, in the Restoration Committee's house.

Leon had moved out, six months before, once his little cottage had been finished.

Built with his own two hands, Leon had expressly built the house with babies in mind. No dangerous stairs, nor sharp corners to be found.

Setting Leon back on his feet, in the bedroom, Sephiroth straightened up.

Leon glanced above Sephiroth's head, with a rueful expression. "I knew I should have made the roof higher. We'll have to move the lamps. Why do you have to be so tall? If Riku and Vincent are any indication, our babies will be even taller. It's not fair. I'm going to be a midget in my own home."

Deep chuckling, turning into rare laughter, Sephiroth picked up his love in a warm embrace, which was returned with equal ardor. "I believed the discovery of my father and son would be the happiest days of my life. You have already proven me wrong, Leon. Thank you."

Rubbing his cheek against Sephiroth's, Leon wrapped long legs around firm hips, subtly grinding a rising erection against Sephiroth's groin. "Sephiroth. Um. If you want to… uh… since we're married. I think I'm ready, if you are."

Slightly drawing away, Sephiroth looked into Leon's eyes, ensuring his love spoke the truth. "Little One, I have been ready, since the first time I spied your sweet blush attempting to hide next to the Captain's computer."

Lowering an embarrassed visage, Leon's blush made a return performance. "Cid's computer is so big. I was sure you wouldn't be able to see me. I'll never be able to hide from you. Will I?"

Emitting a possessive growl, Sephiroth gently laid his new spouse on the bed. "No, Pretty Lion. Wherever you go, I shall always be able to find you."

XXX

Having already thrown his fur-lined jacket on a chair, Leon swiftly removed the rest of his clothing, while Sephiroth did the same.

Spying what Sephiroth had been hiding, inside tight leather pants, a wide-eyed Leon curled up into a small little ball.

Growing up in a dormitory most of his life, Leon had seen his fair share of male members.

Knowing where Sephiroth planned to stick his, Leon wasn't sure if he had been blessed or cursed by the Gods.

Hoping his new husband didn't notice, Leon slowly used taut butt muscles to shimmy backwards, in retreat.

"Little One? Your shield has risen back up. I sense your Light leaving me to the Darkness. What is the reason for this?"

Cringing, Leon bit his lower lip so hard. He tasted blood. Licking the blood away, he hid scared eyes against raised knees. "I know I said I was ready, and I am. You're just so big. I've only had one relationship in my life, and that was with a girl. I want to please you. I really do, but I don't know how."

Sitting down on the bed, Sephiroth gently petted his love's head, until he once again spied frightened blue-grey eyes. "Pretty Lion, always thinking of others, before himself. By simply shining your Light on me every day, you have pleased me for a lifetime. Do not question whether you can please me. The question is, whether I can please you."

Swerving his sinewy frame around, a heartened Leon rose up onto his knees. Placing hands on muscular shoulders, he leaned in, giving Sephiroth the deepest kiss he could muster.

Before he could take another breath, Leon found himself flat on his back, with a growling silver-haired animal above him. "I warned you, Mate. My Beast lies close to the surface, especially with your sweet scent filling the air. I wish to be gentle with you, Leon. Do not tease me further."

Instead of being scared, Leon became even more aroused. Wrapping sword-strengthened arms around Sephiroth's middle, he rose up to lick and nibble dusky nipples. "Teasing? I don't know what you mean. I only wish to love my husband. Ooh. For someone with enhanced skin, you sure seem sensitive."

Growl, turning quickly into a snarl, Sephiroth frantically looked around the room. "Not yet! I will not lose control, even if you wish it! We need lubrication to ease the way. I shall not have you bleed."

Locking thin ankles around the small of Sephiroth's back, Leon raised his hips, grinding a dripping erection against Sephiroth's. "Mmm. Top drawer, Love. I think we'll be okay, for at least tonight."

In his urgency, Sephiroth almost tore the drawer off the hinges. Peering in, Mako green eyes widened, in astonishment. "Pretty Lion? I understand, as a SEED, you always had to be prepared. However, I see over forty large-size bottles of lubrication in this drawer alone. I do not believe there are enough rusty hinges and old locks, in all of Radiant Garden, for you to need this much."

Giggling, Leon flung an arm out, grabbing a bottle off the top of the pile. "Thank Yuffie. My hopeful little sister has been giving me a bottle, for every damn occasion, since I first landed in Traverse Town."

Plucking the bottle, from his shining Light, Sephiroth halted the laughter with a hearty kiss. "Then I shall gift her with one of my own well-hidden Materia. My new little sister has earned her prize."

Kneading Sephiroth's strong shoulders, Leon beamed with happiness. "You'll spoil her. Hm. You spoil me. I love you, Husband."

Having disengaged Leon's ankles, from his back, Sephiroth had started to shimmy downwards.

Freezing, with the utterance of four cherished little words, Sephiroth's gaze shot up to meet Leon's. The sincerity he found, in those stormy depths, rocked him to his very core. "I am glad you wish to have a large family, Little One, for I am afraid you shall never leave this bed again."

Smiling lightly, Leon ran long fingers through Sephiroth's beautiful hair. "Promises. Promises. Yet, I'm still not pregnant."

Fighting the roaring Beast inside, Sephiroth hunched over Leon's spread legs, with a growl. "Continue to tease, Mate. Your belly will be full before long. Now, you must speak to me, while I prepare you. No brave faces. If you feel pain, I must know."

Dropping his hands, an anticipating Leon clenched the sheets around him, and spread his legs further. "I understand, Sephiroth."

Excited himself, Sephiroth circled the twitching entrance with a questing finger. With a long exhale, he pushed the well-lubricated digit in to the last knuckle. He groaned, feeling the virginal canal lock his finger into place. Glancing up, he spied a pale Leon, holding his breath. "You must relax and breathe, Leon. I shall not continue, until you do so."

Taking a deep breath in-and-out, Leon consciously attempted to make his body relax. "It doesn't hurt. Really. Just feels weird. Go on, Husband. I want more."

Nodding, Sephiroth began to move the digit around. Mako green eyes glued to his mate, waiting for a certain response.

Sephiroth knew the search had ended, when a wide-eyed Leon jerked, releasing a small yell. "Wh-what the hell was that? I-Oh!-Oh!-Wait, Husband! You didn't answer me!"

Instead of speaking, Sephiroth grinned, and began to thrust the digit in earnest. Remembering exactly the location of his love's prostate gland, he added a second lubricated digit to the onslaught.

Flinging his head back, Leon clutched the sheets for dear life. Hips moving, in concert, with long fingers.

Small gasps and moans became loud yells, when Sephiroth bent over, swallowing Leon's erection whole.

Sucking, and swallowing, around the turgid erection, Sephiroth added a third thrusting finger to help widen Leon for what lay ahead.

With Griever's great fortitude, Leon fought to keep the pleasure going. It felt so good, and he hadn't been loved in so long! However, he knew his mate would not stop, until he surrendered.

With a keening wail, Leon released down Sephiroth's thirsty throat.

Smiling around the dwindling erection, Sephiroth suckled, until his Lion ran dry. The fingers thrusting non-stop in their duty.

While Leon had received satisfaction, Sephiroth still awaited his.

Rearing up, fingers departing Leon's entrance, Sephiroth gazed down at his ravished mate.

Catching his breath, Leon raised his arms towards Sephiroth. "Now, Sephiroth. I'm ready. I can feel it."

For a few moments, Sephiroth flapped his wings, with uncertainty, until the Beast inside took over.

Growling, Sephiroth flung himself on his willing prey. Taking firm hold of lean hips, he jammed Leon down onto his erection, with one determined pull.

Leon's scream rang through the house. Blunt nails leaving deep gouges in Sephiroth's shoulders, and down his back, which healed instantly.

Snarling with the effort, Sephiroth halted his thrusts, so Leon would have time to adjust. Resting his upper body weight, on steady forearms, he looked down, in dismay, to see tears flowing into Leon's hairline.

Whining, Sephiroth licked the falling tears, and rubbed his cheek against Leon's pale one. "I am sorry, Little One. I tried so hard not to hurt you; but in the end, I failed. Forgive me."

Breathing through the pain, Leon released the death-grip he had on Sephiroth's biceps, and wrapped his arms around the strong neck instead. "I'm alright now, Husband. Fill the emptiness inside me. I've been waiting so long. Please?"

Hearing the submissive plea, in his Mate's voice, Sephiroth could hold the Beast back no longer.

Giving Leon a toe-curling kiss, as a warning, Sephiroth rose back up.

Resting most of his weight on his lower body, a snarling Sephiroth rammed into a mewling Leon over and over. Nothing would stop him now.

Gazing into his Husband's lust-filled Mako green eyes, Leon crossed his legs around Sephiroth's back, and held on with all his strength.

Amazed his compact body had been able to take in all of Sephiroth's fullness, Leon screamed, when Sephiroth struck his prostate.

Forehead furrowing, with renewed concentration, Sephiroth directed the full force of his thrusts to that one spot.

Unable to hold on to Sephiroth's neck any longer, Leon clutched the sturdy forearms next to his head. Voice cracking, with the heightened sound of his yells.

Rotating his hips, Sephiroth fought the constriction of Leon's quivering canal. No matter how much Leon's virginal body fought him. He would win.

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty.

When Leon came for the second time, with prostate stimulation alone, he raised astonished eyes to see a stone-faced Sephiroth soldiering on.. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

When another twenty minutes, and another orgasm, passed, a weary Leon shook Sephiroth's shoulders, hoping to get his attention. "Husband, please. My hips. I can't stand much more. I need to rest. Just a little. Come now, Sephiroth."

Maddened eyes clearing, from their lust-induced haze, Sephiroth looked down at his tired mate, surprised to see how far Leon had allowed him to go with his non-enhanced body.

Gathering Leon in his arms, Sephiroth rocked him close. "You love me too much, Little One. You would allow me to break your body, so my needs would be satisfied. I do not deserve such devotion."

Leon returned the embrace, with the little strength he had left. "And yet you have it. Come, Love. Fill me with my baby."

Carefully laying Leon's body back down, Sephiroth gently renewed the lovemaking his Lion so gratefully received. "Do not forget this, Pretty Lion, for it is hard for me to say, even this one time."

"I love you, Squall Leonhart, until the day I cease to be. Even upon your death, you shall not leave me, for your memory shall rest in my heart forever."

Stormy eyes, overflowing with tears, Leon clutched his dearest one tight. "I'm so happy, Husband. My Light shall brighten your Darkness always. I swear it. Please fill me with your child. I'm waiting."

With a deep groan, and soft kiss to a blushing cheek, Sephiroth did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **This chapter, and the ones after, are full of KH 358/2 SPOILERS! **Also, in the story, I didn't make up what Namine tells Sora/Roxas. The author for the Kingdom Hearts novels, Tomoco Kanemaki did, with Square-Enix's backing. The novels were only released in Japan. When I need angst, I'll dig, until I find it. The next chapter, we'll be returning to Radiant Garden, and Cloud's arc. However, like "Sora's Flurry," the whole Restoration Family will be running through each part., along with two new additions. Hope you stay with me. Vincent Valentine comes from Final Fantasy 7. In my stories, he is Sephiroth's father and Riku's grandfather forever.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Last week, Sora left for Destiny Islands, without telling Riku why. Riku's about to find out. He won't like the answer.

Pairings: Established Cid/Vin, Sephiroth/Leon, Riku/Sora, (Next Chapter) Cloud/Saix

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, Non-Con, SEX, OOC, BDSM, Sora and Roxas intertwined-but not integrated, Riku being a Bad Dom, Ref. to character death, Cid-inspired Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Blessed Mako! I love it so.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Magna Storm - Part IIII**

XXX

_**Three Days After The Wedding in Destiny Islands…**_

Sora sat by the ocean. Waves gently lapping at bare toes. He had spent the early morning, reading piled up e-mails, at the Destiny Islands Internet Café. In nine month, he would be an uncle.

Sora sighed, wiping reddened eyes against raised knees. Better than anyone, he knew the huge risk his big brother, Leon undertook, by carrying Sephiroth's child. With each pregnancy, the dangers, of Mako poisoning, would lessen; but the first one could be fatal, if left unchecked.

However, with Big Sis Aerith and Merlin to watch over matters, Leon swore he and the baby would be fine. With Riku's father by his side, he would be safe and protected.

Riku…

Sora clutched the area, covering his heart, with a pained wince. Miles away, and still he could feel his Darkness's pain, without his soothing Light to help balm it. If he felt this bad, the pain running through Riku must be excruciating.

Using the vast Light powers at his disposal, Sora had been dodging Riku for over a week-and-a-half. He couldn't keep it up forever. His big brother needed him to return to Radiant Garden. He also felt plain tired of running.

Being the Keyblader, Sora's natural instincts had always been to stay, and fight things out. Unfortunately, with Riku being the actual first-chosen Keyblader, and stubborn-to-boot, he didn't see any way of winning, without losing his first love and best friend.

To his relief, Sora sensed another's presence awaken inside him. If someone saw him now, the viewer would believe the young man insane. At this time, they would not be far off from the truth. "Roxas, I don't wanna run anymore. It hurts too much. If Riku can't accept the truth, then I don't know what to do. Help me."

Roxas, inside Sora's mind, didn't say anything. However, his constant yearning seeped through, coloring Sora's thoughts with the adored color of Red.

Sora rubbed his eyes, with the palms of his hands. "I miss him too. Funny, even when he tried to kill me, he always looked at me the same way."

"…_Like you were his everything."_

Sora gazed back out towards the ocean. "Yeah."

"Good Morning, Sora."

Jumping to his feet, Sora faced a blank-looking Riku. "H-h-ey Riku! Um. When did you get here? Didn't you read the note I left? Sort of bad timing, actually. I got an e-mail from Leon. He needs me to come home. I'm going to be an uncle! Uh… Well, you probably know all that, since he married your Dad. Heh. Congratulations?"

Having become immune to Sora babble, Riku had taken the time to look over his wayward mate. Arctic-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. All this time, his chosen had apparently not eaten or slept a wink. How would he be able to carry their child in this condition? "Not important. I thought I would allow you the time to get your head on straight, before we went back home. Waste of time. Your head was never on straight, to begin with. You always have to be a pain in the ass."

With a pout, Sora kicked the sand at his feet, bending thin arms across his chest. "Why ya gotta be so mean, Riku? I thought a whole lot, while I've been here. It's why I'm leaving. I finally made up my mind."

Glancing up, Sora emitted a small yelp. He didn't hear Riku move at all. Gaze venturing higher. He shied away, not liking what he saw.

In the past two years, Sora had lost the baby fat, but failed to grow any taller. He didn't mind, since Leon and Cloud were his fighting role models.

Riku, on the other hand, had gained more raw muscle, along with another foot-and-a-half in height. In another year, he would probably be taller than both his father, Sephiroth, and grandfather, Vincent.

Using the greater girth, and height, to his advantage, Riku glowered down at Sora. The Darkness becoming more apparent in the air. "What exactly did you decide, Sora?"

Taking a deep breath, Sora fisted both hands, and met Riku's glare head-on. "I don't want to marry you. I want to be by myself, for awhile. I would like to have children, in the future, but not with you."

Watching Riku back up, a few steps, Sora believed, for a moment, he had actually gotten through.

Sora gasped, falling to his knees. Hands clasped over the area Riku had hit, with a precise nerve strike, he had learned from Sephiroth.

Grumbling, Riku hoisted an unconscious Sora onto his shoulder. Opening a doorway to the Darkness, he walked on through. "Last time I'm doing this, Sora. Pain in the ass."

XXX

When Sora came to, his big blue eyes didn't recognize the surroundings. Attempting to move, he looked down, releasing a high-pitched cry.

Thin wrists, trapped in tight fur-lined cuffs, had been chained to a thick black collar, encircling his neck. Wiry legs had also been wrapped together, above the knee, hindering any movement, leaving both backside and man-hood defenseless.

Hearing a weary sigh, Sora directed tear-filling eyes towards the nude figure, seated in the chair next to the King-sized bed. "Riku? Lemme outta this. I'm scared. I won't run away. Promise. Please? The collar's hot and my wrists feel itchy. Where did ya get all this stuff anyway?"

Leaning forward, Riku first wiped away falling tears with a thumb, then ran a forefinger around the cuffs. "Don't be such a baby, Sora. If I make the cuffs any looser, you would slide out of them, like a girl. I got the gear out of my grandfather's closet. Don't look at me like that. He doesn't use the stuff. He just collects it. My Dad says it's something to do with being a Turk."

Straightening up, Riku froze Sora's squirming with a hard stare. "Before you ask, we're in the Destiny Islands Inn. I booked the rooms, on either side of us, so no one will hear you. Now we're alone, you can tell me who you've been talking to."

Flushed, Sora refused to meet Riku's gaze. "Nobody! Honest! When I wrote, I wanted to be alone, I meant it. The only person I've been in contact with is Kairi; but you know this already. Come on, Riku. Let me up!"

Calling on his inner genetic Turk, Riku ignored the extraneous, and centered on the obvious. "Nobody… Ah, fucking Hell! I should have known!"

Vaulting up, Riku stalked back-and-forth around the room, looking just like his father. "Swamped with art commissions, my ass! Kairi couldn't draw a straight tree, before Namine came into being. Namine never integrated at all!"

Riku halted, staring down at the cringing figure on the bed. "Which means Roxas hasn't either. Have you, Baby?"

Sora flinched, feeling sword-roughened hands caress his body, ending at his face. He winced, when Riku yanked his head up, but a frightened Roxas answered. "We're sorry! We're sorry! Please don't hurt us! We tried to integrate, but we can't. It's part of why Sora came back here. We made peace with each other. You always swore you love Sora, Riku. Don't hurt him, because of me. Please!"

Chuckling, Riku pushed Sora to the side, and laid down beside him. "Is THAT what this was all about? You thought I couldn't accept Roxas? For having grown-up together, you don't know me at all, Sora. No matter what form you're in. I will always love and accept you."

For some reason, this did not make either Sora, nor Roxas, feel better. Perhaps it was the obsessive quality, in Riku's tone, but both Other and Nobody wished to get away. "Form? Does that mean you loved Roxas, like you love me? But… you fought Roxas. You hurt him really bad. I watched his memories. When Ansem's Guardian had him in its arms, he was almost crushed to death."

Cuddling closer, Riku began to leave a trail of kisses, along Sora's shoulder. "Sorry about that. My control was almost nothing, back then. I've gotten a lot better, since practicing with Chaos. I tried not to hurt Roxas, so much, but he kept fighting back. You guys have to quit it, especially when you're pregnant. I could hurt the baby by mistake."

Sora tried to wiggle away, but couldn't escape Riku's iron grip. "Riku? You never hear me, unless I tell you what you want. I don't want to marry you, or have babies with you."

Rising up, on his elbows, Riku peered down. "Who then? Let me guess. Axel? Oh ho! Hit the nail on the head. Didn't I? Damn Namine and her bullshit! Will it ever end?"

With Roxas's fierceness to strengthen him, Sora head-butted Riku, and sat up. He turned, giving a flabbergasted Riku a fierce snarl. "Don't talk about her like that! If it wasn't for her, and her 'bull-shit,' you would probably still be wandering around in the Darkness. What the Hell, Riku? For a whole year, Namine was a bigger friend, to you, than I was!"

Riku hung his head, so the silver hair covered his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But she's wrong about this, Sora. Axel isn't wandering around the Great Darkness, looking for his heart. He's not going to return, once he finds it, and live a happy life, with you and Roxas. He's dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. Got it memorized?"

Sora flopped around, so he wouldn't see Riku's hateful grin. Taking a deep breath, Roxas answered for the both of them. "You say you love us, but then you say these awful things. Whenever I fight back, you hit me, until I hurt all over. When you're like this, Riku, you make us hate you."

Reaching over, Riku yanked Sora back against him. Running proprietary hands up-and-down Sora's shivering body, he whispered into a blushing ear. "Never said I was a saint, but neither was Axel. I will always love you, no matter what form you inhabit. Axel didn't. I can understand why Sora doesn't remember; but you should, Roxas. Maybe you could help him."

Wide-eyed, Sora turned around, in Riku's arms. "What are you talking about, Riku?"

Riku explained, licking and kissing along Sora's neck, and collarbones. "When we fought, for the first time, I didn't know, so I hit her pretty hard. Afterwards, I never did it again. Can't say the same for Axel. He was jealous from the get-go. You know he only got close to her, so he could find out all her weaknesses. Boy, he had her fooled. Let me give you a hint. Her name was Xion."

XXX

Clutching his head, Sora winced, feeling a headache coming on.

Inside his head, Roxas began to cry. He supplied a confused Sora with a faint memory of a little blue-eyed girl, who looked like Kairi. She liked sea-salt ice cream too. _"She was us. We are she. Riku does not lie. He tried to help. Too much confusion. Too much pain. I saw Axel's jealousy. Fiery green, like his eyes. He never denied. Never attempted to hide. Our Fire could only love us. You and I. Sora and Roxas. He would never love 'the doll.' Never love Xion. He wished to see her burn; but, in the end, she turned to ice."_

Lowering his hands, Sora suddenly realized Riku's caresses had become much more ardent. "She fainted and Roxas ran away. You rocked us close. We felt safe with you."

Grabbing the hidden lubrication, under a pillow, Riku surreptitiously squeezed some onto his fingers. He continued to rain kisses over shivering bare skin. "She was so small in my arms, with the softest baby skin. She smelled like you. In fact, Roxas and Xion both smelled like you. It's why I knew I would love you, no matter what you looked like, because she was definitely all girl."

Mentally, Roxas poured through half-erased memories, hoping Riku hadn't molested her. To his relief, he didn't find any evidence.

Relieved himself, Sora began to smile, when his whole body quivered in shock.

Riku had inhaled Sora's limp member, and began to feverishly suck, while inserting one finger into his fighting entrance.

Emitting a sob, Sora tried to wiggle away, while Roxas covered his eyes. "No, Riku! I said no! I don't want this! I don't want to do this with you!"

Sora's pleas came to an abrupt halt, when Riku began to growl.

Raising his head, Riku snarled. "Who do you want to do this with, if not me? I've been good, all these years, waiting for you. I'm not waiting anymore. I could have fucked Roxas every damned day, in the Digital Twilight Town, and erased his memory, but I didn't. I could have raped Xion over and over, when she collapsed, but I didn't do that either. I was a fucking knight-in-shining-armor. What does it get me? A mouthy bearer, who runs away, and denies me my Light. Axel's dead. He's never coming back. So tell Roxas to shut up, and get used to being called Mommy, because I've had enough."

Writhing, Sora screamed for help. His actions causing Riku to insert a leather gag into his mouth. Whimpering, he watched Riku resume the oral stimulation, along with the stretching of his rectum.

Sora wished to fall unconscious, or at least go numb. To his dismay, he felt his young body quickly respond to the carnal advances. Using his inner eye, he looked to Roxas to help, saddened to discover Roxas felt everything he felt.

Having been with Axel, in the past, Roxas had decided to make the best out of a horrendous situation. Undressed, he had laid on the white floor, mimicking Riku's actions, via hand and fingers. Shutting himself off from everything else, he filled his mind with Axel.

Adding a second finger, Riku continued to thrust the digits inside Sora's tight entrance. Finding what he had been looking for, he smiled around Sora's erection, and crooked his fingers, directly into the virgin prostate gland.

Flinging his head back, Sora screamed. Hips moving, in conjunction, with Riku's driving fingers. His pre-cum oozing down a rapidly swallowing throat.

Adding a third finger, Riku twisted his wrist, grinding the finger pads into Sora's prostate.

Tears trailing to the sides of his head, Sora screamed past the leather bit. Hands flailing, yanking his head back-and-forth, because of the collar. Hips arching completely off the bed, he released into Riku's thirsty throat.

Licking his lips, Riku grinned, positioning a shaking Sora onto knees and bent elbows. The position made uneasy, for Sora, because of the bindings around wrists and upper thighs.

Riku helped, a little, by not leaning against Sora's back, but picking him up by the waist, so he supported most of the weight.

Strengthening his position, despite his mate's frantic wiggling, and muffled screams, Riku shoved Sora onto his rock-hard erection with one Mako-enhanced pull. He groaned, feeling Sora's canal seal tight around him. The struggling muscles massaging his pulsating organ.

Not giving Sora any time to adjust, Riku used every ounce of his strength to pound into his sobbing mate. Glancing down, he felt glad to not see any blood included with the pre-come, and lubrication.

Moving a quick hand, around Sora's waist, Riku smirked, when he found a new straining erection to grip.

Cry and cry, but his little bearer's body didn't lie.

Riku always knew Sora would need a little pain to fully appreciate the sweet sensation of pleasure.

Although, Sora's body accepted him, Sora had decided to refuse Riku, in another way. Hanging limp, he made Riku feel like he was fucking a blow-up doll.

Before leaving for Destiny Islands, without Vincent's knowledge, Chaos had fully instructed Riku in the proper ways of dealing with a recalcitrant bearer.

Snarling, Riku quickly ran over the lessons his grandfather's Demon, Chaos had taught him.

Resting backwards, on his heels, Riku yanked Sora onto his lap.

Making tentative thrusts, with his hips, Riku waited until Sora came back to life, with a muffled scream.

Maneuvering Sora's body, Riku renewed his assault, making sure his thrusts would hit the same spot.

Pulling the gag out of Sora's mouth, Riku grabbed a tight hold of the leaking erection below. He clenched the twisting figure tight. "I know you can hear me, Sora. You too, Roxas. If you don't give yourself to me, you don't get to come. I'll put a cock ring around you, and fuck you unconscious. You know, with the Mako, I can go on forever."

"I'll keep fucking, and coming inside you, again and again. When you regain consciousness, I'll make you suck my dirty cock off, and we'll start all over. Roxas feels everything you do. Doesn't he? Bet he won't be able to fly away to Dreamland, with Axel, if he's licking my dick. Will he?"

Sora brought his hands to his mouth, fighting the rising bile. What happened to his Riku? Did he die, when the Heartless first swallowed Destiny Islands?

The stranger may have Riku's voice, but Sora could never fathom those words coming from his best friend.

Maybe Riku had been right all along.

Sora didn't know him at all.

Looking inside, Sora viewed a crying Roxas, sitting in the corner, shaking his head, with hands over his ears.

"_What do we do, Other? What do we do?"_

Inside Sora's mind, Nobody and Other joined hands. The answer resounded through Sora's head, sounding like Leon's voice, colored with a vibrant Red.

"_Survive. No matter what happens, Our Fire shall love us. He shall adore, and protect our babies. For unlike our sister, who died so we could live, they will have grown, and come from us. Survive. Salvation shall come." _

Waiting for an answer, Riku jerked, a little, when Sora began to move up-an-down on his own. "Sora?"

Turning, Sora gave an astonished Riku a tentative kiss, which Riku quickly deepened.

Finally pulling away, for some much-needed air, Sora kissed along Riku's face, moaning as his prostate was stabbed repeatedly. "We're sorry, Riku. Roxas and I had just been so confused. We're not anymore. Finish loving us. Give us our baby. Let us come. We won't fight you anymore. We promise."

If his brain wasn't currently off-line, Riku would have been creeped out, hearing a dual, somewhat robotic, voice coming from his mate.

Only hearing submissive acquiescence, Riku grabbed Sora's waist. Resuming the impaling thrusts, he pushed Sora's body down with his other arm, while gyrating lithe hips. The gripping hand, around Sora's erection, furiously masturbating the young man to completion.

Resting his head against Riku's shoulder, Sora yelled to the ceiling, completely giving himself over to the sweet pleasure and delicious pain.

With a few more thrusts, and a sharp twist of Riku's wrist, Sora screamed as the orgasm shook his body. His release spraying over stomach and chest.

Wrapping his arms completely around Sora's convulsing body, Riku hammered into his mate for ten more minutes, before screaming his completion into Sora's back.

Whimpering, Sora lowered his cuffed wrists, feeling the hot fluid gush up his bowels. He wiggled, but Riku refused to release him, until the excess overflowed onto Riku's thighs.

Releasing Sora, Riku watched as his mate flopped boneless onto the bed. Amused gaze lowering, he grinned, watching the extra semen leak from Sora's abused hole. Turning Sora onto his back, he laid a proprietary hand on Sora's lower belly. "Sora. You have to make sure and direct your Light here. Merlin told my father it had to be done, as soon as possible."

Sora gave a tired nod. "Riku, I need to lay my palms there. Can you take the cuffs and collar off? I won't run anymore, especially with the baby."

Reaching over, Riku deftly removed the cuffs, and the belt around the thighs, but let the collar be. "You keep that collar on, until we leave tomorrow. Don't ask why. Just do it. I'm going to take a nap. Couldn't sleep a wink, without your Light. Take care of my baby. We'll do it again, when I wake up."

Sora watched Riku turn over, and fall fast asleep.

Laying flat, Sora rested the palms of his hands against his lower belly. Sensing the poisonous green Mako, waiting to poison him to death, he directed the Light to heal. He beamed, sensing the smallest little blue light beginning to dance inside. He wondered if Leon could also sense his baby growing. Knowing his big brother, he probably could.

Body running on automatic, Sora checked back in on Roxas, who gave a weary wave from the corner.

"_Well, we survived. What now?"_

Thinking, for a moment, Sora sent Roxas a simple question the Nobody had heard, in a different way, once before. "Roxas, did Axel ever tell you his true name?"

Face lighting up in a smile, which mirrored Sora's, Roxas wrote the name in the air. The letters tinged with fiery Red, before dying out.

Drawing his legs up, Sora rubbed his lower belly, while humming an old lullaby. "Feed on my Light, Baby. Grow well and strong. My little Fire."

"_My sweet little Lea."_


End file.
